And I Love You
by blueashke
Summary: Another Naya/Heather during filming of Songbird. Open to interpretation as to whether it's HeYa friendship or not.


"Heather, I know you want to know, but I can. Not. Tell you! Ryan told me flat out that if I told you what song he's having me sing that it'd ruin the surprise and he'd make me wear those stupid overalls the entire episode!" Naya stalked to the other side of the trailer, trying desperately to keep her secret. The truth was, she knew if she told Heather that she was singing Songbird, they'd both start crying before the scene even began. Ryan had told her not to tell, but that wouldn't have meant a thing if she hadn't known the true impact of breaking that promise.

"Aww, but you look cute in overals. C'mon honey, tell me?" The blonde sidled up behind her best friend, letting her fingers rest on either side of the delicate ribcage and looking into dark eyes through the mirror where Naya was mindlessly fiddling with her hair. "I promise I'll act surprised." She let her fingers drift down slightly until she saw the pupils flare and Naya's face melt into hopeless giggles. It was insane how ticklish she was, and Heather knew how to get her favorite sound to peal through the set with a simple touch.

"No... no fair Heather, cut it out, we're gonna be late!" She couldn't help it; she laughed as the tickling continued, even as she tried to sober her expression and look serious once more. She tried to take a deep breath. "If you want to know, we've got to go to set then!" This produced the desired response of the cessation of the tickling, even if the adorable pout continued to assault her.

"Fine, but I refuse to act surprised. I'm gonna be blase, casual, all that jazz." Heather stuck her tongue out at Naya as she backed off and headed towards the door. As the door bounced shut behind her, Naya gave herself one last look in the mirror. Once again, Santana was wearing white as she professed her love for her best friend. The hair was straightened more than usual and down completely. No dramatic eye makeup or lipstick, just a girl being a girl. She smiled to herself. The fans were going to love this, and she could hardly wait to see Heather's face.

"All right Naya, take her hands, turn around, and lead her to the chair. Then back up against the piano, say your line about Brad being furniture..." the room cracked up, "and go. Heather, just try to keep it together and act natural. I really want to get these reactions on the first take since it'll be the most real. All right, everyone ready? Let's do this." Unbeknownst to Heather, they were going to run through the first time without playback. Naya had asked to sing it live to really get a good reaction (or at least that was her excuse), and been granted her wish.

Brad began to play as she leaned against the piano and looked across the room. As the words began to flow from her mouth, she watched her friend intently.

Heather blushed almost instantly, and her face stayed reddened as the song played out. Tears welled up in her eyes before even the first verse was done. As she stepped closer to Heather during the second chorus, she saw the blonde lean forward, and only a tiny motion of her hand kept her from getting up and ruining the shot. Naya really, really wanted to get Heather's reactions all in one take if at all possible, and if her friend moved, they'd have to start again.

The end of the song came, and Heather, seemingly thinking that the shot was done, breathed out a single word. "Beautiful." It wasn't until the episode aired that they'd find out it was kept in. The moment she heard, "Cut!" Heather was out of her chair and in Naya's arms. "So beautiful Nay, just amazing." They rocked together for a few moments, both of them with tears running down their faces. "I'm so proud of you, so very proud."

"All right ladies, great reactions Heather, but now we need to do Naya's face. Go get your makeup retouched, you're both redfaced." The pair didn't move. "Oh fine, take fifteen. Go on you two." They stayed wrapped together, just rocking and whispering.

"One day honey, one day soon."

"I know babe, I know."

"I love you, you know."

I know. I love you too."  
> <p>


End file.
